Question: Nelson Mandela was a South African politician known for fighting racism and inequality. He was president of South Africa until he stepped down in the year $1999$. Let $x$ represent any year. Write an inequality in terms of $x$ and $1999$ that is true only for values of $x$ that represent years after the year that Nelson Mandela stepped down from his presidency.
Answer: Nelson Mandela was president until ${1999}$ ; we want an inequality that represents the years after ${1999}$. Since ${x}$ represents years, we want ${x}$ to be greater than ${1999}$. We want our inequality to read ${x} > {1999}$ or ${1999} < {x}$.